World 2
World 2' is a server on RuneScape. For the Chinese proverb "A fool and his money are soon parted", look on the Wikipedia page of Chinese proverbs.'' World 2 is a collection of 2000 of PruneScape's biggest idiots, each of which spend their entire day standing around the Grand Exchange shouting their mouths off. It is the main Trade - Members world, and also acts as a backup Soul Wars and Clan Wars world. The majority of people in the World 2 Grand Exchange are people who are too stupid to actually use the Grand Exchange, and instead spam "Buying War tortoise pouch" when they buy for max in G.E easily. But some good comes off W2, right? In all fairness, World 2 has some uses. The main one is dejunking. Providing you have a decent item people want to borrow (such as a Saradomin Sword, Armadyl Godsword etc.) you can get rid of the majority of junk you have (so for example all those Rune darts (p) from your Steel dragon task) then you can get some use out of the Moron Server. However, it may be difficult, as your generous "Lending Bgs 170K 12 Hr" may be lost upon the swarm of "OMFG SELLING WOLF BONES" after 2lum have merched them yet again and dumped them early, like the merch clan scum they are. The different areas of the W2 G.E Strangely, organisation is present, and different parts of the G.E are assigned for different people. They are as follows... '''North West: '''The 'Lending and Borrowing' corner, where level 80s with 75 attack and 71 strength waste hours attempting to borrow a Bandos Godsword for 10k an hour. Its also used for dejunking, and maybe even the odd good deal. '''Far West: The 'Expensive weapons and Armour' part, where level 130s with more money than sense spend the entire day selling their 'crashing' Armadyl Godsword. (See the 'Vicious Circle' section below) '' '''South West: '''The 'Rares' corner, where level 135+ with no life crap themselves over the slight possibility of buying an Elysian Spirit Shield, any new release items (E.g Staff of Light on day of release) are bought for over 40 times their G.E price by equally stupid 135+ players, and crashing skyrocketing crashing skyrocketing crashing skyrocketing Santa Hats are bought and sold. (This may not be accurate at the time of writing) '''Centre:' Where autotypers spam the G.E with their "Make millions an hour with ScamClan1337" or any other merch clan scum. Any other area: General trade, and that's about as much as I can say on that. The vicious circle The Far Western World 2'ers are the cause of much of the instability in prices of Godswords, Bandos/Armadyl armour, Dragonfire shields etc. The reason for this is as follows. 1. The Panic: '''Armadyl Godsword drops 30k. Jittery basement kids panic, thinking that the Armadyl Godsword is crashing (despite 30k being less than 0.1% of the price) and sell their Armadyl Godswords, taking junk in the process. 2. '''The Mass Panic: Other basement kids panic as well, selling their Armadyl Godswords. Armadyl Godsword actually DOES crash due to mass oversupply, dropping 1M day. 3. The 'Oh Shit' Moment: People realise they've gone and sold their Armadyl Godswords for no reason. They then buy them back, for max price and taking junk. '''4. The Mass 'Oh Shit' Moment: '''Everyone who sold their Armadyl Godswords realise this, try buying them back, but the 'Proper Merchanters' have bought them all and are will become absolutely loaded due to doing so, causing the supply to dry up. '''5. The Dump: '''These merchanters decide to sell the Armadyl Godswords, having made 10M profit on each. Over 500 Armadyl Godswords are up for sale, about the same amount are sold and there is yet another oversupply, but because the Grand Exchange is crap, it decides the just drop the market price by 30k. And we're back to step 1. Category:Trade and Commerce Category:Locations Category:Community Category:Runescape Community